As is well known to those skilled in the art, diesel fuels must be formulated, as by addition of various additives, to improve, their properties.
In the case of diesel fuel additives typified by those employed in railway, automotive, marine, etc. service, it is found that they become degraded during use due inter alia to formation of sludge which may be generated by deterioration of the diesel fuel or by introduction of undesirable components from other sources including combustion air. In order to maintain and improve the properties of the diesel fuel, various additives have heretofore been provided; and these have been intended to improve the complete burning of the fuel, to remove exhaust particulates, etc.
It is an object of this invention to provide an additive system which permits attainment of improved diesel fuels, particularly as to improving the flow properties of such fuels. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.